Derpy Love-A Ssundee x Reader FF
by Sushilover8
Summary: What happens when you go to an average hotel, and you meet Ssundee? But not just that. You fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**For RadRadha04...a Ssundee x Reader FF. Its all in the view from the reader(you) so no POV changes. Enjoy!**

I got out of bed and sigh. It was 3 AM and I had a plane to catch. I was going to MineCon, and I was pretty excited to meet my favorite YouTubers. SkyDoesMinecraft, NoochM, BajanCanadian, and most of all...Ssundee.

I was his biggest fan. I watch him all the time, and I had to agree, he was cute. Most girls dont think that though. They go for Mitch and Jason, but I like Ian.

He is smart. Hot. Sweet. Strong. And funny. Perfect guy.

I pour myself some cereal and devour it and run to my room. I put on some sweatpants and a tshirt and flipflops. Yes, I was one of those people. It was a 6 hour flight, so I better get comfy.

Finally! I landed and I started to make my way torwards the exit, dragging my suitcase behind me. I also had a backpack with me, which contained my laptop and other good stuff.

I got to the hotel and flopped on the bed. I look at the time. 8 AM here. Ha! Technically, I only flew for 3 hours...

I sighed as I get up and walk over to my suitcase. I was at a really nice hotel, and I had a room to myself. Yes!

I looked through my bag and I find my swim suit. I smile as I take it out and run to the bathroom.

I brush my hair out of the way as I jump into the pool. Nobody was here, because it was too early. I cannonball in and smile as I swim up to the surface. I hear laughing and talking as I look to the entrance. I gasp at what I see there.

I see Mitch, Adam, Alesa, Jerome, Louise, Quentin, Annie, Jason, Ty, Jocelyn, and Ian.

I smiled a bit and started to fan girl as Mitch jumps into the pool, followed by Jerome. The whole team jumps in, and Ian dives in. Adam looks over to me and laughs.

"Sorry if we're ruining your swim..." Adam says and I shrug.

"Its okay...Im an idiot too..." I say and Ian laughs as Jerome and Mitch fight each other.

"Join us! We dont bite!" Jocelyn says and I nod as I swim to them.

"Just so you know...Jason, Mitch, and Ian are single." Quentin says with a wink and I laugh as Mitch continues to tackle Jerome. He tackles Louise instead and she laughs as she falls into the water. They were exactly as I thought they would be.

We hung out for 2 more hours, until they had to go.

"We're in room 102 by the way!" Adam says and I nod as they leave me there.

Sucks that I have a boyfriend.

**Yes this will be seperated into a few chapters. I dont know how many...**

**Sushi out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of the short! Enjoy!**

I make my way out of the pool and walk back to my room and look at my phone. 3 missed calls from Andrew.

I pick up my phone and call him and he picks up.

"Hey babe...what room are you in again?" My boyfriend, Andrew asks me and I tell him. I get my new clothes and hop into the shower. I wash my hair and I hear the bathroom door open.

"Hey..." Andrew says and I smile as I finish the shower and hop out. I get dressed then walk outside to see Nate. I walk over to him and kiss him.

I like him. We had dated for 9 months, but I will always have that crush on Ian.

I lay down next to him as he smiles. He sniffs me as I giggle.

"You smell like shampoo..." He says in an obvious tone and I laugh as he gets up and unpacks his suitcase. He walks to the bathroom to take a shower, and I walk over to my backpack and take out my laptop.

I log onto Minecraft and play a few rounds of Hunger Games before Andrew comes out, and he looks at me and smiles.

"Lets go out to eat..." He says and I smile as I put on my shoes and walk hand in hand with him to the restaurant in the hotel.

We get to the restaurant/buffet and pile food on us as we talk. We go sit down when I hear loud voices. I see the Team come in and pile food. Ty spots me and walks over to us.

"Is that Team Crafted?" Andrew asks me and I nod.

"Act cool...I met them at the pool..." I say and he nods as they sit down. Ian sits next to me.

"Hey. Im Andrew...her boyfriend..." Andrew says and I can see the hurt in Ian's eyes. Did he like me?

They say hi and we eat as we talk to each other and laugh. Ian was acting different.

"You okay?" I ask him and he nods. He wasnt okay. I get up and lead him to another room and I sigh.

"Do you like me?" I put out there, and he nods his head as he looks down.

"But you have a boyfriend..." He says and I nod as we go to sit back down.

We got back to our room, but Andrew decided to go to the pool. I didnt want to go, since I already went, so I stayed inside the room.

Andrew left and after ten minutes, I got bored. I decided to go watch him at the pool.

I grab my phone and get in the elevator. It stops at the first floor and Mitch and Jerome get in. I smile at them as they smile.

"Hey! Going to the pool?" They ask me and I shake my head.

"Just going to watch the boy..." I say and they awkwardly look at each other, then back to the door. It dings and we get out. I walk with them to the pool and I sigh as I look at the water. I should have gone.

I hear talking and giggling as I look to my left. I feel my tears weld up as I see something I wish I hadnt.

Andrew had his arm around another girl.

**Cliffhanger! I think 2-3 more chapters? I dont know...**

**Sushi out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3! Enjoy!**

I ran back and spotted Andrew running after me.

"Please no! It wasnt on purpose!" He screams as Mitch and Jerome push him back. He pushes Mitch forward and Jerome punches him in the nose as we walk back to the elevator.

I stopped crying. There was no point in crying. I did have to share a room with him, though.

"You can stay with us..." Jerome says and I nod as the elevator dings, and I follow them to Adam's room, where everyone was hanging out.

"Woah are you okay?" Quentin asks as I wipe my eyes. I nod as Jerome explains. They sigh and I can see the happiness, but guilt, in Ian's eyes. He gets up and walks to me.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks me and I nod as we go through the door to the other conjoined room, which belonged to Quentin, Annie, Mitch, and Jason.

"Wait Mitch and Jason share a bed?" I ask and he nods. I laugh.

"#Jitch!" I scream as Ian laughs.

"No they are just the smallest so they get enough room o not touch each other. Though we have caught Jason cuddling with Mitch once, but that was on accident..." Ian says and I laugh as I imagine that.

"Anyway...do you like me?" Ian asks, putting it out there. I blush as I nod, and see him smile.

"Then will you be my girlfriend?" Ian asks me and I nod as I blush even more. He smiles as he hugs me. This cant get any better.

We arrive at MineCon, and Ian gives me a VIP pass. So kind of him. Also the best first date ever.

We walk around the booths and meet other YouTubers such as Mat and Preston. I got many autographs, and smiled at the thought of seeing them again, as friends.

We said goodbye to the team as they went on stage. Me and the girls got in the front row, and I sat next to CaptainSparklez.

"Hey there. You must be Ian's girlfriend, right?" He asks me and I nod.

"All the YouTubers already know...and I approve..." Jordan whispers and I laugh as question time starts.

"Ian? Can you marry me?" A 18 year old girl asks as Ian's eyes widen.

"Well you see...I already have a girlfriend..." Ian says as every cheers.

"She is actually right here! Stand up!" Ian motions to me as I stand up. I looked down and blushed as fans cheered. The girl glared at me. I was older than her anyway.

"Then Mitch, will you marry me?" The girl asks again as Jerome puts his arm around Mitch.

"Nah...Merome..." Jerome says with a laugh as the girl sighs again. She walks off stage as the other Team Crafted members look offended. Adam laughs as the next question pops up.

"Can all the YouTubers and there girlfriends/boyfriends please stand up?" A 15 year old guy asks as he looks into the crowd and laughs.

"Wait who are you guys? I sit right next to you!" The boy asks as he looks at a group of boys, who were laughing.

"TBNRFrags, Kensworth, Sara, Nooch, Ashley and Vikk." I hear Preston say and the boy fangirls as he runs back to his seat to get autographs.

The convention ended, and I was sad that I had to leave Ian. I sighed as he handed me his phone. I put down my number and a picture of me in his camera roll.

"I'll miss you..." He says and I nod as I hug him. We pull apart and he looks at me.

He leans in and kisses me, as I feel fireworks. My stomach flutters and I feel like jumping from joy, but I didnt.

We held the kiss for 10 more seconds, before Ian pulled away. He smiled as I blushed.

"Skype me..." He says and I nod as I grab my suitcase and wave goodbye to him. I kiss him on the cheek one more time, before disappearing into the crowd of people, getting on the plane.

**How did you like the story? Comment down below what other short stories you want :)**

**Sushi out!**


End file.
